


Obi-Wan x Reader fluff

by thefunnyone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Soft Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefunnyone/pseuds/thefunnyone
Summary: Obi-Wan and Reader are on a mission deep in the Outer Rim.The Goal? Ensure the system's loyalty to the Republic.The Problem? Y/N has nightmare troubles.The Solution? Comfort from Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 72





	Obi-Wan x Reader fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, back with another Obi-Wan/Reader fic! This is a fluff oneshot. Hope you enjoy, writing this during Maths class so it might not be the best. - Parker
> 
> t/w for nightmares, depictions of drowning.

Your limbs were heavy. Each movement hurt but you had to keep running. They were coming. You couldn't let them catch you. So you ran. The scorched ground was rocky, and hard to navigate. The air was hot, and around you, smoke rose from cracks in the terrain. Thundering footsteps chased after you, it sounded like there was an entire battalion on your tail. You could feel them gaining on you. Your legs protested in pain as you sprinted.

To your left, the ground seemed to vanish a little bit out. You stuck out your foot and veered left sharply, they couldn't follow you down. And even if they did it would surely delay them. As you approached the dip, you realised that the drop was quite large. At the bottom was a murky body of water. 

"I'll take my chances." You thought to yourself as you powered on towards the cliff-like edge. You pushed off the edge and gasped in mid-air, taking a deep breath as the water rushed to meet you. You plunged into the water, which was oddly cold. Icey, in fact. You kicked your legs beneath you, in order to resurface, but found the water rising. No, the water wasn't rising. You were being pulled down. You looked beneath you and saw darkness, complete and utter darkness. You frantically kicked, as you were dragged even further. Your instincts forced your mouth open, searching for air you took a breath, but were met only with the freezing water. The water rushed into your nose, your mouth and down your throat. Your lungs screamed for air that did not come. Your vision blurred and you sank, down, and down, and down, and d-

-

You shot up, chest heaving, and gasped for air. You frantically looked around and placed a hand on the hilt of your saber, which sat next to you. You brought it your side, a practised movement. You looked around again and took a deep breath. 

"Just a nightmare." You whispered to yourself. "Just a nightmare." You knew it wasn't real but your hands couldn't help but shake slightly. The same nightmare had plagued you for years. There were times when it was almost nightly, and times where it had been months since you were last met with the humid dream planet. Every time you feel asleep you would say to yourself,

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, you know how it ends. This time will be different. I'll stand and fight. Or I'll wake up before the cliff." 

Then you would wake up in a cold sweat, shaking and terrified and with no idea why it affected you so much. You hadn't had a nightmare in ages.

You sighed and reached for the canteen of water on your left. You unscrewed the lid and raised the container to your lips, taking a swig before putting it back on the padded floor. The tent you slept in wasn't very comfortable, but it did the job.

You froze as a shadow appeared outside the entrance to the tent. The figure bent their knees and reached for the zip at the bottom of the tent. You gripped your saber tightly, ready to ignite it, when a familiar voice broke the silence of your surroundings.

"Y/N, are you alright?" Said Obi-Wan.

He unzipped the tent just enough so he could fit his head through. "I heard noises, it sounded like you were talking, it was quite loud." 

"Nightmares," you mumbled, "I'll be fine." 

"Happens to the best of us." Said Obi-Wan. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" 

"I'll be fine." You said.

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered down to your trembling hands before he spoke. "You're shaking Y/N," He paused. "Do you want me to stay?" 

You blushed slightly and averted your gaze. "You could do, it's pretty cold in here anyway." 

Obi-Wan nodded and opened the entrance even more, stepping into the tent. You moved away slightly and grabbed the canteen again. You focused on the water and slowly took a sip, trying to do something that wasn't just watching Obi-Wan. He zipped up the fold behind him and settled next to your sleeping bag which, conveniently enough, was made for two. He set his saber down and turned towards you.

"Do you mind?" He said, gesturing to the zip. 

You blushed again and shook your head, awkwardly smiling at Obi-Wan, who began to unzip the side of the bag. You turned to put down the canteen and your saber, which you forgot you were holding, as Obi-Wan sat down and slid his legs into the sleeping bag. You lay down in the bag and pulled the material over your shoulder. Obi-Wan done the same. You rolled on to your side so you were facing him, to find him already in the same position.

Obi-Wan's fringe hung down, almost hiding his ocean blue eyes from view. You traced the lines on his face with your eyes. For a minute all was right with the world. 

"You shouldn't be here," You whispered. "It's inappropriate." You said, half teasing Obi-Wan.

He took your hand, which lay on the pillow next to your face, and brought it to his lips. "For you my darling, I am willing to break the rules," He paused, smirking softly. "Just this once."

He intertwined your fingers with his.

Obi-Wan was everything soft, warm and good in the galaxy and it wasn't long before sleep took you once more.

-

You winced at the light shining through the tent's walls, and almost went to sit up. You froze. An arm was tucked under your own, flush to your waist, and a hand was splayed across the soft skin of your stomach. There was a head nestled into the crook of your neck. You could feel a chest firm against your back as it rose an fell. The events of the night prior came flooding back as you realised who was behind you. 

On cue, Obi-Wan groaned and nudged your head with he own. He stiffened and raised his head, Looking at you with a caring, and momentarily confused, expression. He lowered his head once again. Obi-Wan pulled himself closer to you and closed his eyes.

"The minister can wait." He said to himself.


End file.
